Fighting Love
by hsm4ever411
Summary: Troy and Gabriella get into a fight. Gabriella leaves with their daughter, Lily. Will the family ever get back together? T & G. Troyella Oneshot! Please Review!


"Wake Up, Lily. You have school today," Gabriella said, gently shaking Lily to wake up. Lily gently started to shake and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Gabriella.

"Morning, Mommy," yawned Lily. Even at the age of 5, she had a great vocabulary that was inherited by her mother.

"Morning right back at ya, Little one," smiled Gabriella, "Come on, you have to wake up and get ready for school. I think Daddy is going to be by to get you in a few minutes."

"Mommy? Why aren't you and Daddy aren't living together anymore?"

Gabriella tensed up. The memories of that night flooded back into her head.

_Flashback_

"_Troy, you are never home anymore!" yelled Gabriella as they walked into their living room._

"_Gabriella, please don't start with me. I'm not here a lot because I am busy playing basketball to make money to support us!" Troy yelled back._

"_I know you are, but can't you sometimes come home a little bit more and hang around like old times? You are always practicing or playing a game out state or hanging with the guys. Lily asked me last night why you don't tuck her into bed and read her a bedtime story anymore, and I had to lie to her and say that you want to but is busy with work. Sometimes I think that basketball is more important to you than us"_

_Troy and Gabriella got married when they were both 20. Troy was later drafted into the NBA 1 year later. Gabriella had Lily 1 year later and now Troy and Gabriella are 26. Gabriella is currently a teacher at East High teaching chemistry and physics. Everything was fine until Troy's NBA status attracted the media. They were hit with paparazzi everywhere they went. Now, Gabriella has been thinking that fame has gotten to Troy's head. He was never home to be a loving father to Lily nor being there for Gabriella as a husband. _

"_No, nothing is more important than you two. I love you both with my heart. You know that I want to be there to tuck her in, but the coach is always running practice late to get some extra minutes in."_

"_Yea, well, I don't know what to say anymore, Troy," she paused to think for a minutes on how to phrase what she was going to say next, "Maybe this is too much for me. Maybe getting married when we were so young was a mistake," explained Gabriella, tears threatening to fall any minute._

_Troy was stunned for words, "Gabi, you don't mean that. Getting married was never a mistake, and you know it. I love you. I'm really sorry for not being around a lot. I promise I'll be around more."_

"_Sorry just doesn't cut it anymore, Troy. You promised me and Lily that you were going to take us on a trip to Hawaii 2 months ago, but a week before the trip, you canceled because you had a game you had to prepare for. Do you know how heartbroken Lily was? No, you don't because you were too busy playing basketball to notice." _

"_Gabi, I was really sorry about that, but the coach said that I had to be at practice. He didn't give me a choice."_

"_Troy, you are always saying "The coach made me this" and "He never gives me a choice." If he made you to jump off a building, would you?" asked a frustrated Gabriella._

"_No," said Troy quietly._

_Gabriella sighed, "I'm not going to argue with you anymore. I'm so tired of us always fighting these days. Maybe we need a....."_

_Troy interrupted, he was near tears, "No, don't say that, Gabi. We can make it through this. It's just a rough patch we are going through."_

"_I think we just need some time apart. I already packed a suitcase for me and Lily. We are going to stay at my mom's for a few days," Gabriella said, tears falling down her cheeks. She went upstairs to get the suitcase and Lily. Troy was too stunned to move. He just stood there with tears. He just let the love of his life leave. Gabriella gently rolled the suitcase down the stairs while holding Lily's hand. Once they got down to the last steps, Lily let go of Gabriella's hand and ran to Troy. Troy quickly wiped his tears away and bent down to pick Lily up._

"_Daddy? Why are me and Mommy leaving? Are you coming with up?" asked Lily, looking up at Troy._

_Gabriella said, "We....."_

_Troy said, "Me and Mommy got into a little disagreement. You two are going to go stay at Grandma's house for a while. I can't go because Mommy needs time to think things through. Don't worry about anything. I love both of you so much." He kissed both of Lily's cheek and put her back down. _

_Lily said, "I love you too."_

_Gabriella was near the brink of tears again, "I think we should head of to Grandma's now, Lily. Come on." Gabriella held her hand out, and Lily grabbed it. They headed towards the door, but Troy said something that made Gabriella pause._

"_I love you Gabriella. Both you and Lily. It can't be over because we have been through a lot to get to where we are today," said Troy._

_Gabriella thought for a moment, "I don't know anymore, Troy. I'm sorry." With that, she opened the door and left._

_Troy broke down after he saw Gabriella's car pull out of the driveway. He fell on the sofa and cried. He couldn't believe that he was putting basketball before Lily and Gabriella. He thought, "I can't believe I did that. Now, I've lost both of them. No, I can't think like that. We all love each other. There is no way I am going to give up."_

_Flashback Ends_

It has been 2 months since the incident. Gabriella came back to reality and said, "Me and Daddy are still thinking things through. Enough about that, let's go get ready."

Troy and Gabriella decided Lily shouldn't be punished because of their argument. They decided to let Lily spend time with one or the other. Troy got the weekends with her and took her to school. Gabriella had the weekdays and picked her up from school.

After 15 minutes, Lily was ready. Now, they were in the kitchen eating a quick breakfast, and then, the doorbell rang. Lily jumped of her seat and ran for the door as if her life depended on it.

"Mommy! Daddy is here! Hurry!"

Gabriella laughed, "Okay! I'm coming." Gabriella ran after Lily and opened the door. Troy stood there waiting. Lily jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek. Gabriella just stood back and watched the sight in front of her.

Troy said, "Hey, Lily! Are you ready for school?"

"Yes, but I have to go get my backpack. Hold on," she ran off to get her backpack from upstairs. Troy smiled and nodded. He turned to Gabriella. They haven't really had a real conversation besides setting up times for spending time with Lily. The argument was never brought up.

Troy broke the silence, "Um.. Hey."

"Hey, Troy," said Gabriella, staring at the floor.

"Well, um.. I missed you and Lily a lot. The house isn't the same without y'all. When I get home, I always think that you and her are going to be there, but when I walk through the door, it's empty and lonely."

"Troy..."

"Wait, let me finish. I know that I made a mistake by putting basketball ahead, but I was trying to make the money and support us. I know that it isn't a good excuse, but I am really trying. I only have practice from 6 in the mornings to noon, and gym work from 6-8 on the weekdays. I'm free on the weekends and holidays."

"Troy, I know that you are really trying. Lily comes home everyday saying that you are spending a lot of time with her now. You take her to the park and stuff. I know that, but how do I know that you won't turn back to the new Troy that works everyday and doesn't have the time to spend time with his family?"

"You have to trust me, Gabriella," said Troy seriously. He reached out to hold her hands. She didn't pull back. "I love you, please, just give me another chance."

"I....." Gabriella started.

"Okay, I'm ready to go to school," interrupted Lily.

Gabriella let go of Troy's hand and walked over to Lily. "Alright, Lily. You be good for Daddy and have a good time. I'm gonna be waiting for you when you get out of school." Gabriella kissed her, and Lily nodded and ran over to Troy.

"Gabriella, about our conversation, I think..."

"We will finish it later, Troy. I need some serious time to think," finished Gabriella.

Troy sighed, "Okay. Well I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

Troy grabbed Lily's hand and led her to his car. Gabriella closed the door and went to get her phone. She dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, can you come by? Something happened," asked Gabriella.

........

20 minutes later the doorbell rang and Gabriella opened to door. It was Taylor. After high school, Troy and Gabriella went to Berkeley together, while Chad and Taylor went to U of A. Taylor was a teacher at East High, teaching politics and debate. Chad got injured at one of his college basketball games, and decided that basketball wasn't for him anymore. He majored in general business and is now the CEO of a computer company. They have been married for a year now.

"Gabi! What happened? You sounded so serious over the phone," said Taylor, while giving her best friend a big hug.

"Hey, come in. I'll explain everything," Gabriella closed the door, and they walked into the living room. Gabriella explained what happened this morning with details for Taylor.

When Gabriella finished, Taylor said, "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Taylor," admitted Gabriella.

"Do you love Troy?" asked Taylor.

"Yes, of course."

"Then why are you still living here with your mom and not at your house with Lily and Troy?"

"I don't know, Taylor. I just don't want to get hurt again. Do you know how it felt every day when Troy wasn't there for me or Lily? It felt like I was all by myself to take care of her. What if I do come back to him, and nothing changes? He will still put basketball before me and Lily," said Gabriella, crying.

"Oh Honey, come her," said Taylor. She scooted closer to Gabriella and hugged her, "You have to listen to your heart, Gabi. I can't tell you what to do because it's your life, not mine. You have to do what is best for you, but remember, whatever you do, I'll be here to support you."

Gabriella said, "Thank you so much, Taylor. You have been great for moral support. You are the best."

Taylor laughed, "You're welcome. Oh, and I get that a lot, I know I'm the best."

Gabriella laughed too. They put that subject aside and made small talk about other things. About an hour later, Taylor had to leave to go the the market. Since the whole high school went on a field trip today, Gabriella had a day off. After bidding their good-byes, Gabriella decided to back up to her room and outside on the balcony. This was were she always went when she had troubles stirring around in her head. She sat down on the ground so that her back was leaning up against the railings. She looked up in the sky and thought, "Why does life have to be so complicated sometimes?" Gabriella sighed and started singing to herself:

_It's funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here but all I want_

_Is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe _

_Miracles could happen_

_Cause now I have to pretend_

_That I don't really care_

_With Troy_

While Gabriella was singing, Troy's car pulled up into the driveway. He decided that he wanted to fix things with Gabriella because he couldn't stand being away from her, emotionally and physically, anymore. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He thought, "That's weird. Her car is in the driveway." Troy walked around the house towards the backyard. Before he could open the gate, he could hear something singing. He knew that voice anywhere, it was Gabriella. He slowly opened the door, trying not to make any noises. He walked into the backyard, towards Gabriella's balcony. He looked up and saw Gabriella sitting on the floor, singing. He listened on:

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_That's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was you and me_

Troy couldn't believe what he has put Gabriella through. He debated with himself whether he should talk to Gabriella now or just leave. He didn't know what to do and let out a load groan. It was load enough for Gabriella to hear.

_With Gabriella_

"Aruggggghh."

Gabriella heard that a noise from the backyard. She got up and looked down. It was Troy.

"Troy?"

Troy looked up and saw Gabriella staring down at him.

"Umm.. Hi, Gabriella."

"You're crazy, Wildcat," said Gabriella, giggling.

Troy smiled when she called him by her old high school nickname for him. He hadn't heard her say that in months.

"What are you doing here?" asked a confused Gabriella.

"Well, I just thought that we could finish our conversation from this morning," Troy replied.

"Um. Okay, come in. I'll open the door for you," said Gabriella. Gabriella went down stairs and opened the door for Troy. Gabriella led them into the living room and they sat down on the sofa, Gabriella on one side and Troy on the other.

"Gabi, I really missed you. Please come home," pleaded Troy, scooting closer to Gabriella.

"I've missed you too, Troy. Lily has missed you too."

"Then why won't you come home?" asked Troy, holding her hands.

"Because, it isn't that easy. It hurt so much that you were never around me and Lily, and you were busy with basketball," said Gabriella.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really am. When I spend time with Lily, she reminds me on how much I've missed out because I've been busy playing ball. When I spend time with her, she reminds me so much of you," said Troy. It was true. Lily had Gabriella's smile, pout, and soft brown curls, but she had Troy's blue eyes.

Gabriella started to cry, and Troy noticed. He scooted closer and held her. "Hey, what's wrong? Was it something I said?"

Gabriella sobbed, "No, it's just that I'm glad that you are bonding with Lily. I forgive you, Troy, but under one condition."

Troy smiled, "What? I'll do anything."

"We go to Disney World for our summer vacation," said Gabriella. She rested her head on Troy's chest, and Troy had his arms around her waist.

Troy looked at her, "I don't think we can do that, Gabriella."

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy...."

Troy interrupted, "Wait, We can't go to Disney World because you, Lily, and me are going to Hawaii!"

Gabriella yelled, "What?!"

"Yep, we are leaving in a few weeks. I have everything booked and reserved," said Troy.

"Oh my Gosh! I can't believe you did that. How did you know we were going to make up in time for the trip?" asked Gabriella, excited as ever.

Troy smiled, "Gabi, We've been through tons of things, but we always make it through in the end. I knew that you were mad that I made a mistake, but I just hoped that you were going to forgive me. You are my soul mate. I can't live life without you. I love you."

"I love you too, Troy," Gabriella smiled and leaned up and kissed him. Troy responded and kissed back. Gabriella pulled away after a minute and looked at the clock. It was 2:30. "Oh, Troy! We have to go pick Lily up." Troy nodded and grabbed Gabriella hand and led her to the car.

_10 minutes later_

Troy and Gabriella jumped out of his car and ran to the school. Lily was standing by her teacher, smiling.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Smith. We just lost track of time," apologized Gabriella.

Miss Smith smiled, "It's okay. Lily is such a pleasure to be around. She was telling me about how she was going to get to go to Hawaii in a few weeks."

Gabriella was shocked, "You knew about going to Hawaii, and you didn't tell me?"

Lily giggled, "Of course, Daddy told me last week. He said that I had to keep it a secret. It was so hard not telling you, Mommy."

Troy, Gabriella, and Miss Smith laughed. Troy reached for Gabriella's hand and held it. Miss Smith and the family bid good bye, and they left to get in the car. Gabriella put Lily in her car seat and sat in the passenger seat while Troy drove.

While driving, Lily said, "Mommy?"

"Yes, Honey?"

"Are you and Daddy back together?"

Gabriella smiled and held Troy's hand, "We were never apart, Lily. You might not understand what I'm about to say, but you will one day. Me and Daddy love each other very much, even though we get into fights we are never apart. We might be apart physically but never emotionally. Daddy is always going to be in my heart."

"And, Mommy is always going to be in mine," said Troy.

"Oh okay. I love both you," said Lily.

"We love you too," said Troy and Gabriella.

_2 weeks later _

"Gabi! Lily! Hurry up or we are going to miss our flight!" Troy yelled.

Gabriella and Lily moved back in with Troy a few days after they made up. Their marriage has never been stronger. Troy was around more, and they were a real family.

"We're coming!" yelled Gabriella, walking down the stairs with Lily.

"Our plane leaves in an hour. We need to hurry up," hurried Troy.

"Troy Bolton, if you don't stop rushing me, I''m gonna lose it with you," threatened Gabriella.

Troy kissed Gabriella on the cheek, "I'm sorry. I'm just a little paranoid."

Gabriella smiled, "I can see that." She slipped on a pair of flats and a pair for Lily. "Okay, we are ready let's go."

They headed out of the house and to the car. Gabriella once again put Lily in her car seat and got into the passenger seat. Troy started the car. Before he could start driving, Lily interrupted, "Daddy?"

"Yea?"

"I have to go to the bathroom!"

Troy sighed and Gabriella said, "We're all in this together." Troy and Gabriella laughed and smiled on. This was just the beginning of their lives, and they knew if they had each other and Lily, they were fine.

The End


End file.
